paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Framing Frame
Framing Frame is a heist in Payday 2. The crew must steal select paintings from an art gallery under cover of night, and then sell them off. The heist contractor is the Elephant. This heist is noteworthy of having a greater emphasis on stealth over aggression, with a higher amount of loot and money being stolen if the group can stealth the heist. Day 1 Objectives (Stealth) #Steal at least four paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. (The more paintings you successfully put in the van the more cameras you will have to use in DAY 3) #Escape Objectives (Stealth failed) #Get into the security room. #Override the system to open the paintings locks. #Steal at least four paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. #Escape. The Enforcer can also use the OVE9000 saw to cut the bars off that protect the paintings. A good method for this option is to simply tap the saws trigger on each bar, as it takes very little time for the saw to cut a single bar. Day 2 Objectives #Trade Paintings #Escape Walkthrough A simple day, the group must first answer a phone inside a derelict rail carriage. They are instructed to place the paintings on the table. Once the bags have been placed, the group must then throw the bags onto the roof, where a helicopter is waiting. Each painting is worth a single bag of money (Tip: if you were not caught in day 1, run to the van and shout down 3 civilians who will call the cops if left alone). Once finished the group must move accross an abandoned warehouse to the escape van. There is a high chance of an ambush by the FBI/SWAT (only if you were caught in the first day or brought less than 6 paintings to trade) Day 3 Objectives (Stealth) #Steal all 5 electonic items. #Use Computer To Access Safe #Find Safe #Plant 8 bags of coke in front of the vault door #Use the desktop computer to shut down the lasers (additional) #Steal the gold in the vault (additional) (laser grid has to be turned off several times, if tripped you will go into failed stealth mode (below)) #Escape Objectives ( Failed Stealth) #Drill or open a server room. #Hack into the computer and wait for the upload to finish. #Escape. Tips The electronic items can be located by interacting with the laptop on the roof and switching between the cameras. When a camera sees one of the relevant items, that item will have temporarily have a yellow outline which all players can see. There are 6 to 9 stealable paintings on day 1, and there are 9 possible locations for the paintings (and therefore cameras) to be hung in day 3. The more paintings you steal on day 1, the greater your camera coverage of the penthouse on day 3. (For example if you steal and trade the minimum four paintings, you will only have four cameras to use, giving you less than 45% coverage of the penthouse.) There are also several potential security spawn locations not covered by cameras; this means that additional reconaisance on foot will often be required even with a full compliment of paintings. It is recommended for one person to stay on the laptop (cameras) to spot the items and then put them next to the computer once they have all been obtained. This person is advised to take heavier, loud weaponry in the event that stealth operations turn sour. If you have to go loud, having a technician with trip mines to place on the circuit breakers helps reduce interruptions on the upload. You can pick up items from many locations through walls or windows. *Don't run near guards. *Use melee or a silence pistol to elimante guards. *Cameras detect dead bodies. *Guards detect smashed cameras. *Guards detect broken windows. *Guards detect picked doors. *Guards will detect moved bookcases and sound the alarm, so move them back into place. *Infiltrating team members will do well to have the Smooth Talker, Dominator, and Cleaner skills. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Heists